


Percy Jackson's Tickle Interrogation

by TheMadKingTargaryen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Eros - Freeform, Feet, Interrogation, M/M, Stocks, Torture, barefoot, feathers - Freeform, tickle, tickled, ticklish, ticklish Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKingTargaryen/pseuds/TheMadKingTargaryen
Summary: Percy is visited by Eros and he has some information that the god is after, but isn't very willing to give it up, so Eros uses Percy's biggest weakness to get it out of him.This story is set after the Last Olympian but before the Heroes of Olympus. Percy is 18.I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series but I wish I did because then I would be rich.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Percy Jackson's Tickle Interrogation

I had barely pulled on my socks when I was kidnapped by a god.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed having woken up minutes before when a blinding flash of light erupted by the doorway. When it dimmed a young man was standing in its place wearing black converse, blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt with "Kiss Me I'm Greek" emblazoned along the front. More alarmingly he had a long red bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. And if that wasn't enough to tell me this wasn't an ordinary visitor the man was unnaturally attractive. His face was just undeniably handsome, like the most attractive man you can think of multiplied by a thousand. He made me feel certain things that I was not comfortable confronting.

"Hiya Percy." The man said, as casually as if he had just passed me in the street. I instinctively went to grab Riptide but I was in my pyjamas and my trusty Celestial Bronze sword was in my trouser pocket. The one night I wear pyjamas without pockets. "Err...hi." Was all I could respond.

"You have no idea who I am do you? I swear kids these days have no respect for talent. I'm Eros." Eros said, obviously expecting a reaction. I stared at him blankly. What was I supposed to say? I mean, I had never seen him in Olympus and I didn't even really know what he did exactly.

"You have got to be kidding me. Do you seriously not care? I'm the god of sexual desire and lust, does that mean nothing to you?" I shook my head. "What if I told you that I was responsible for all of those pesky little rises you get at inopportune moments?" Eros asked, exasperated. My face flushed.

"Well I would say that your little rises are not appreciated."

"Ah, you'd wanna be careful with that one kid. I can also make sure it never rises." The god smirked.

My eyes widened. "What do you want Eros?"

"Well son of Poseidon, what I want is simple: I want to know where your Achilles heel is." Eros asked, now leaning on his long red bow with one arm.

"My...what?" I asked. Giving away my weak spot would not be good. That information could get me killed.

"Do not play dumb with me, kid, I know you took a little swim in the Styx and I want to know where your spot is." Eros pressed.

"Why?" There was no use in lying. "Why do you care?"

Eros rolled his striking blue eyes and my stomach did a flip. No, that's just his magic, like how Ares makes people angry. "If you must know it's because my love arrows won't work on the rest of your body and I need to know where to aim should I ever want to spice up your love life. It's only fair."

"My love life is fine thank you very much." An image of Annabeth popped into my head and I had to suppress a smile.

"It will be much easier for you if you just tell me." Eros said. I wish I had listened to him.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not."

"So be it." The enchanting man snapped his fingers and instantly feathery rope lashed my wrists and ankles together.

"Hey what the-" another snap and a pacifier appeared in my mouth and the same feathery rope made sure it stayed there. Eros walked up to me and ruffled my hair. "Nobody gets out of my love games, not even sons of Poseidon. Now let's go." I struggled all I could but he picked me up by the back of my waistband as if I weighed nothing.

He headed into the bathroom and (I was really not expecting this) threw me into the mirror head first. Instead of splitting my head open on it, I came out the other side like it was an open window. I hit the floor of a swanky Parisian apartment with a thud. Eros slipped through the big mirror on the wall with more grace than I had. The mirror was rippling slightly like a disturbed pool of water but then quickly solidified. "Welcome to my humble abode, Percy. Now, I just want you to know that what I'm about to do is purely practical. We can't have people like you prancing about being immune to my magic now can we? That would just be unfair on everyone else." He slipped off his converse and placed his bow and quiver on a large mahogany dresser at one end of the spacious bedroom they were in. The Eiffel Tower stood proudly out of the window. Eros noticed Percy looking at the window from the floor. "You like the view? I thought Paris would be quite fitting, what with it being the city of romance and all. Anyway, back to business."

Eros snapped his fingers.

The bed disappeared in a puff of feathers and, when they had settled, a peculiar chair was sitting in its place.

The chair/sofa thing was kinda like a dentist's chair but the legs raised up and led to a pair of big clunky stocks, and two arms stuck straight out of the sides of the chair right where your back would be. It was the weirdest contraption I had ever seen. What made it even weirder was that it was completely made of gleaming white leather, decorated with little red hearts. On the arm things there were red straps dangling loose. Whatever the Tartarus this was, it wasn't gonna be good.

Without saying a word Eros picked me up again like I weighed no more than a pillow, and plopped me down on the chair. I tried to complain through my pacifier-gag but all that came out was an unidentifiable jumble of sounds. Another snap and my feathery bonds disappeared, luckily for me because they were kinda ticklish on my wrists and ankles. I tried to leap from the chair but the handsome god just held me down until he pulled a belt over me from one side of the chair and latched it tight on the other. The belt (which was also decorated with hearts by the way) meant I couldn't lift my hips at all and kept me firmly trapped on the chair. He then set about strapping my arms to the arms of the chair with the red cuffs. Luckily they were quite comfortable, but they gave me barely any wiggle room. Finally he lifted the top half of the stocks, pulled my socked feet through the padded holes and then locked it tight down. I tried tugging my legs free but it was useless. There was no escape.

"Now Percy," Eros spoke for the first time in a while, swooping his luscious, chocolate hair backwards, "I only bring out this chair when an entitled little punk like you gets too full of himself, thinking he can evade my love magic. As you can imagine that rarely ever happens, what with Styx feeling like boiling acid and all, but when it does it is truly so much fun. This chair has not yet failed to get me the information I require, and this time will not be an exception. Percy, are you by any chance...ticklish?"

My eyes grew wide. I was horribly ticklish, to the point of accidentally hitting people to get them to stop. Annabeth and Grover had once tickled me so hard I nearly peed, but I blasted them with creek water before that could happen.

"Mmhmphhhmmmm!" I tried to deny, praying to Poseidon, Zeus, anyone, that Eros was joking. I was pretty sure my invulnerability wouldn't protect me from tickling.

"Sorry kid, can't hear ya, so I'm just gonna take that as a yes." Eros smiled with a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes. Eros dragged a finger slowly down my left foot and the sensation made me clench my jaw against making any noise; I was determined to not let Eros break me. He waved his hand and the pacifier evaporated.

"Let's hear some laughter Percy."

"Screw you." I said, which probably didn't help my situation.

He added another finger to my foot, still just slowly dragging them up and down in an infuriatingly teasing manor. It was bad, but not enough to make me laugh or even smile if I focused hard enough. Luckily the socks I was wearing were thick.

The god of desire added more and more fingers, now also teasing my right foot, gradually getting quicker and quicker. My leg reflexively jolted when he ran a finger quickly over the base of my toes and grim satisfaction flared in his captivating eyes. He was determined to make me crack.

He suddenly left my feet, which I was thankful for, until I realised he wasn't giving me a break: he was heading to my torso. The god went behind the chair and brutally plunged into my exposed armpits. The sensation so intense and sudden that I would have burst out laughing had I not been clamping my mouth shut. My only protection was a thin cotton pyjama top, so I may as well have been shirtless. I thought I could hold it but Eros just stayed tickling my pits until I couldn't stand it anymore. A small giggle escaped my lips, betraying me.

"That's more like it, water boy. Let's hear that pretty little laugh of yours." Eros taunted.

I was red faced and sweating by now, the constant tickling and trying to hold back laughter having drained me of my energy. I knew that soon I would break completely.

After about twenty minutes of armpit torture and some tickling on my ribs which also caused a cackle to slip through, Eros returned to my feet, but just leaned on the stocks, looking at me. Annoyance was gleaming in his eyes. "Now Percy, there's no need to be so stubborn. Most of my victims crack within the first half hour, but I haven't even gotten a proper laugh out of you yet, a long and honest one." I smiled, quite proud of myself. "Don't get too excited yet kid, this means I'm gonna have to kick it up a notch."

Without warning, he grabbed the elastic rim of both my socks and tugged them off in one clean manoeuvre. 

"No please, leave my socks on! Please!" I begged, knowing I was done for. My feet were my most sensitive spot, especially when bare. That was where Annabeth and Grover were ticking when I drenched them.

An evil smile spread over Eros' face. "Ah, I was waiting for a reaction like that. Let's begin." He summoned two hairbrushes into his hands and scrubbed them up and down my arches and around the balls of my bare feet. The sensation was too much.

"Nooooooopppleaaaassseeeeeeehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahastoooooooooooohhhpppppp!" I begged, but my pleading fell on deaf ears. The scrubbing went on for what felt like hours but was probably only ten minutes. My screams reached a new octave when he focused on the soft skin under my toes, but luckily I could scrunch them to try and minimise the sensation. Not for long.

Eros grabbed my toes and tied each of them individually to little strings at the top of the stocks, pulling my soles completely taut and meaning my toe-scrunching days were over. He also summoned a bottle of baby oil and smothered my feet in it. It felt weird, but it was a nice reprieve from the torture of those brushes. 

"Now that we've got you laughing Percy, why don't you tell me where your Achilles heel is?" Eros asked with a sugary sweet voice.

"Never." I spat, still trying to catch my breath. Sweat was literally dripping off my face.

"So be it." He dragged the brushes up and down once more, but this time they slid easily over my slippery feet, increasing the ticklishness to something I never even knew possible.

I could only shriek.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! IMBEGGINGYOUUUUUUUUUPLEAAAASSSSSEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'll stop if you just tell me kid, it's that simple."

It was tempting. Extremely tempting. I would do nearly anything to stop the torture, but how could I let such a big secret slip so easily? 

"NEEEEEHHHHHHVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eros growled. "Suit yourself kid."

He left my feet and walked around to the back of the chair...but the hairbrushes stayed floating in the air, ready to continue their brutal work. As soon as Eros plunged his hands into my armpits again the brushes started gliding up and down my feet, seeming to have a particular fondness for the base of my toes. The combination of foot and armpit tickling was one of the most intense things I have ever experienced, and I have literally held up the sky.

Eros was really not holding back now. He tirelessly dug into my pits for twenty minutes while his evil brushes tormented my naked feet. It was too much. 

"Pleeeaaaaasssseeee! Ihhhhhhtttt'smyyyyyylowerbaaaaaack! Now stop!" I broke, my voice hoarse from the eternity of cackling.

Then it all stopped. I sagged in my bonds, my head sagging. "Well done Percy. See, it wasn't that hard." Eros grinned.

He lifted up my t-shirt and prodded my lower back sending electric sensation surging through my body, making my jump in my restraints. "Well I see you aren't lying."

"Let...me...go." I panted.

"Yeah, about that...I have decided that you deserve punishment for being so stubborn." Eros said gravely, shaking his head disapprovingly. I didn't even have the energy to protest. The god stretched, yawned, and then headed for the door of the bedroom. When he was halfway out the door he turned back. "I've got to catch up with Big Little Lies, so I'll see you in about, erm...two hours." He snapped his fingers and left.

The long white feathers on the floor began to float and zoom into my shirt and pants, fluttering against every bit of skin they could find, my nipples, bellybutton, legs, everywhere. I didn't even have the energy to laugh, just shudder and writhe as the demonic things exploited my whole body. The brushes had also started up again, and some of the feathers were weaving through my splayed toes.

I could only stand two minutes of it before I passed out, exhaustion consuming me completely, sweeping me away from the torture and into the sweet, sweet ignorance of sleep.

"Percy?" The door to my cabin shook with Annabeth's thumps. "Percy, are you in there?"

And like that I was torn from one of the best sleeps I had ever experienced. I was in my own bed, not that chair of horrors and Paris was a distant memory. Had that actually happened to me? I could dream pretty vividly when I wanted to. Maybe I could have believed it wasn't real, but my life is so surreal it makes more sense that it did.

Of course. Of course a god snatched me up and tickled me to tears. Why wouldn't that happen to me? Me of all people.

"I'm here Annabeth, don't come in!" I said. I was decent, but I wasn't sure how I looked; I didn't want my friends to find out about Eros. It was embarrassing.

I was in my pyjamas still and my feet were bare and still a bit slippery, which was not the most pleasant feeling to wake up to.

"Okay...I'll see you later then." Annabeth scampered off.

Sighing, I sat up and plonked my feet on the floor with a wet slapping sound.

Eros had to pay. He couldn't be allowed to get away with such blatant harassment, but I'd probably have to get my dad involved and Zeus knows how busy he is.

A few moments later I noticed a glimmering red package on my bedside table. Upon closer inspection it was a heart-shaped box that glimmered with a godly glow. A note was tied to the sparkly bow on top.

Percy,

I would say sorry for tickling you like that but, if I'm being honest, I'm not sorry: that was the most fun I've had in ages! I hope you feel the same! If not, just know that what I did was a necessity. If you had been allowed to continue being immune to my love magic then the balance of the very university would be upset...or something like that. A boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do!  
Anyway...as a sign of good will I got you these chocolates. Truce?

Eros xoxo  
P.s I don't really care about the truce. I'm a god and you're just...you. What are you gonna do?

I rolled my eyes at the god's hubris, lifting the lid on the box. Inside were some of the most appetising chocolates I had ever laid my eyes on.

I stuffed one in my mouth and it felt like Elysium on my tastebuds. I moaned a little bit accidentally.

Revenge would come to Eros...but maybe it could wait a while...

...at least until I finished the chocolates.


End file.
